


everything about her

by youriko



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: 5 senses, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: all of tae's senses were focused on her.





	

**sight.**

 

It was at Space, when Tae first saw her; most of her first meetings were at Space because of the many audience members (and sometimes, Tae begging the bands for a free autograph), so it wasn’t really special. Nevertheless, she caught her eye.

 

Rimi was tagging along with her sister, but she seemed like the main attraction. Her red eyes darted everywhere, analyzing the place, and her black hair perfectly framed her face.

 

Her red eyes fell on Tae’s greens. Tae stared intently, for a few moments, at red eyes who looked back in question.

 

(She looked away, a blush on her cheeks, but couldn’t get her out of her mind.)

 

**hearing.**

 

What was this girl, an idiot?

 

The owner would surely kick her out, for singing without an audition AND performing such a song, and yet she did it; all for what? The possibility Glitter*Green would get here before she was dragged off stage? Tae could laugh.

 

It wasn’t long before Kasumi pulled one of her poor friends onto the stage, with nothing but clampets in her hands.

 

“Twin-kle, twin-kle, lit-tle star….”

 

_ They’re really doing this, huh? _

 

Then, suddenly.

 

Rimi walked onstage.

 

Tae’s eyebrows raised; this shy girl, on a stage, at Space, without permission? Sure enough, her knees were shaking, and yet she seemed… confident.

 

(She started playing, and Tae couldn’t remember to breathe.)

 

**taste.**

 

Rimi’s face was way too close to be healthy.

 

Her red eyes looked up at Tae, the same confidence from the stage in her eyes. “Can I kiss you?” she asked, and Tae’s heart stopped.

 

“Yeah,” Tae answered breathily.

 

Rimi, unsurprisingly, tasted like chocolate; chocolate coronets. Her lips were soft where Tae’s were rough. She tasted sweeter than anything, sweeter than those coronets, sweeter than raw sugar, yet Tae didn’t think it was overwhelming.

 

(Tae could probably stay like that forever, without much trouble.)

 

**smell.**

 

Tae groaned, rolling over and wrapping an arm around Rimi. She snuggled into the smaller girl, definitely not ready to wake up in a few minutes for school. 

 

The only sign Rimi showed that she was awake was when she grinned. 

 

She smelled like lavender and frosting, an underlying scent to the early morning bedsheets. Her hair had traces of coconut shampoo in it, if Tae put her face into the black poof of fluff. 

 

(Tae tightened her hold on her when the alarm blared.)

 

**touch.**

 

Tae could see how nervous her girlfriend was.

 

“You sure you want to do this?” Tae asked quietly, smiling in support as Rimi looked over. “You don’t have to if you feel uncomfortable,” she assured.

 

“No,” Rimi said, and Tae didn’t prod any further.

 

Soon enough, the rest of their band came to the table, raising their eyebrows at the two sitting unusually close together.

 

Tae grasped onto Rimi’s hand, callous fingers rubbing over softer skin. Tae would be fooled if Rimi said her hand was actually made of velvet. Rimi tightened her grip.

  
“We have to tell you something,” they said together.


End file.
